A Mermaid's Charm
by Changeforgood
Summary: Hiccup always knew he had no mother, or did he? At the age of fifteen things start to change, his hair gets green streaks and unheard voices start to appear. A truth will have to be revealed that he is not just a a dolphin trainer, he's a merman. Mermaid AU
1. A Mermaid's Truth

**New Story because two of mine are ending very soon. So this is a merman AU. Heheh, based off of a Barbie movie.**

**O0o0o0o0o0**

Hiccup always wondered why he had no mother. Ever since he was little he would ask, "Dad, why don't I have a mommy?"

His dad would then pick him up and put him on his knee "Well, mommy can't be with us right now."

"But I want to meet mommy. Can I meet her?" he asked with big puppy eyes.

"Oh Hiccup, sadly I can never actually tell you if you could ever meet her."

"Oh, okay daddy."

It always hurt Stoick to tell that to Hiccup but it was for the best. If he ever told him the truth, he wouldn't believe him.

**Ooiooiooiooo**

Hiccup was cleaning around the arena, being his third week his summer internship. He picked up a fish from the tub and threw it to the trainer in the water. "Hiccup, are you getting all this" she asked

"Yeah, Heather. I am" he responded

Heather was his boss being 21 and allowed to train everyday with the dolphins. But today he was going for it, since he turned 15.

There was this strict law that you couldn't unless you were, and tomorrow was the day. "So you ready for tomorrow" she asked as she got out of the water, getting a fish from a bucket.

"Yeah, I've been waiting." He responded

"They say we're getting a new dolphin tomorrow, a Nightfury"

"Nightfury, what a wierd name"

"Yeah, they say he's black and always hides his teeth"

"Really?" He joked

Heather got some water from the pool and through it at him. "Hey!?"

"What?" She joked, but then she start to look at him "Uh, Hiccup"

"Yeah, Heather" he responded "What's wrong"

"When did you uh get green highlights in about three seconds"

"What?!"

"Hiccup your hair has green streaks"

"How does my hair have green streaks that makes no sense"

"Here" she gets a metal plate from beside the fish bucket "See, green"

"What, the."

"I mean did something happen to you"

"No" he said running his fingers through his hair, he looked at his hand it seemed the same "It's not even getting off"

"Hiccup maybe you should get that checked, I'll close up. " she responded, signaling to the exist

"Yeah, I uh should"

He walked put of the stage, and ran to break room getting his stuff. He got his phone out and put the camera. His hair was it's normal auburn color, except for small streaks of green. He put the phone back and got a hoddie, putting the hood up. He put on his backpack and walked out.

He passed about three houses and got to his. He got the key for the door, but as about he was going to open them, it opened by itself. Hiccup looked up and saw his father. "Happy Birthday son" he said giving him a huge hug

"Hey, dad" he said in between squeezes "I can't..."

"Yeah, yeah right" he said letting him go "What's up with the hoddie?"

"Uh" he said putting the backpack on the floor.

"Hiccup let me see" his father pressured "What did you do get a haircut"

"No, no of course not"

"Then"

"It's just that" he dodged his father hand

"Hiccup let me" Stoick grabbed the hood and pulled it off "You got hair dye"

"No, no, no" he said putting the hold up

"Then"

"Dad I was just at the park as always when Heather threw water at me. And then my hair turned like that. I don't even know how that happened."

His father just looked at him, astonished "Dad what's wrong" Hiccup asked waving his hand in front of his face

"Sit" Stocik signaled "I'll be right back"

"Dad this makes no sense" he said as he sat down "Something's wrong with me"

He heard some noises then he heard footsteps. "Nothing is wrong with you" his dad said as he sat next to him.

"Then what is it?"

"Give me your bracelet"

"What"

"The bracelet you never take off"

"Oh, right" Hiccup took off a gold chain with a the middle in it was a mermaid with a black fish surrounding it. He loved the bracelet and never took it off.

His dad opened the book he had brought and put the necklace next to it. "Hiccup what your about to read will change your life. "

"What do you mean"

"You will finally know who your mother is"

"Mom's alive!"

"Hiccup just read" he turned the book to him.

On it was a charm just like his but with a different mermaid and fish.

_A Mermaid's Charm_

_This necklace, or charm is given to kids who have been given away. Also with children unborn, who's charms are beneath the ocean floor. The purpose of this charm is for the owner never to forget their true self. This charm will also help to guide the owner to their real family, if their heart desires. The mermaid is themselves and the animal with them is their birth pet, who has been with them since the beginning._

Hiccup looked up from the book to his charm to his father, and repeat. He finally stopped saying "So your saying that I'm a mermaid"

"A merman to be precise."

"Dad you got to be kidding"

"No it's true, it was about 15 years ago."

_Stoick was walking on the sandy beaches looking for his wife. He then saw a head bop out of the water. "Stoick" he heard_

_He swam froth seeing his wife at the horizon. "Val, it's so great to see you. " he kissed her, until he felt something between them._

_"And this" he asked_

_"Stoick, this is our son."_

_"Son"_

_"Yes"_

_"I am a father"_

_"Yes, Stoick. Here" she takes off the strap around her to reveal a baby boy wearing a blanket around his waist and hands it to him._

_"Val, he's beautiful but he has no fins"_

_"Which is why I must tell you something very important." She said urgently "This may well be the last time we see each other in a while"_

_"What do you mean" he asked as he turned to her_

_"Things are getting worse in Berk, Drago has been seen near by. With Hiccup not being full mermaid, he will be safer here. Will you please, he is your son."_

_"Of course, Val but will happen to you"_

_"I will try to stay safe, I will try to keep Berk safe" she reassured kissing him_

_"Goodbye, love"_

"And that was the last time I saw her"

"So your saying my is a mermaid you feel in love with, dad come on. These is a bunch a baloney, my mom can't be a mermaid. She just can't." He stood up from the table and walked to his room

"Hiccup you forgot your bracelet"

Hiccup walked back "My bracelet" he picked it up and threw it on to the ground.

Instead of breaking, an image appeared. "What the"

_"Son, this message is for you. The kingdom of Berk is in need of you. You must come to Berk as soon as you hear this message. Someone will come for you. You are the great Merman Warrior." The voice says_

"Val?"

"That's my mother"

"Yes"

"What does she mean by going to Berk, how"

"This must be of a few days ago, someone is going to come for you"

"Who, is coming for me" he asked picking up the braclet

"I don't know"

"Well, if we don't know what should we do"

"The beach! that's where I would meet your mother we should see there"

"Let's go"

**First mermaid AU. I really like these, there really fun to write. Hehe. Fav, Follow, and Review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**Judges 14:3New International Version (NIV)**

**3 His father and mother replied, "Isn't there an acceptable woman among your relatives or among all our people? Must you go to the uncircumcised Philistines to get a wife?"**

**But Samson said to his father, "Get her for me. She's the right one for me.**


	2. A Mermaid's Love

**I don't own anything.**

Hiccup made his way to the beach with his father behind. The beach was right in front of their house, so they just opened the back door. "Where would you meet mom" Hiccup asked

"Over there" Stoick directioned to the rock cliff.

"And how did you meet her" asked Hiccup as he started to run to the Cliff

"Well, let's just says she came to me"

_Stoick at age 19 was doing his normal jog around the beach when he spotted something, near the shore. It seemed to be slightly moving. He ran to it and realized it was a woman. "Hello" Stoick asked_

_She was wearing only a seaweed on her, with three braids on the back of her hair. He heard a groan, and looks at her face trying to avoid everything else. Then her eyes popped open revealing blue-green eyes, and a confused look. "Who are you?" She asked_

_"I, uh, I mean I am Stoick. And this is not a nude beach. " _

_She then looked at herself seeing she was naked, "Oh my"_

_"Here" Stoick said taking off his shirt and giving it to her, "Do you know where you are?"_

_She rapidly put the shirt on. He kneeled next to her and she responded "No, the last thing I remember was red and that's pretty much it" _

_"Oh, so what's your name"_

_"My name is Valka" she answered_

"So you found mom naked on the beach and you loved her after that" Hiccup asked as he started to climb the cliff

"Um, yes"

"This still makes no sense, I mean I was born with legs. Why would I turn into a merman now."

"Your mother told me that at age fifteen, mermaids go through changes. Like human puberty"

Remembering 'the talc from several years ago, Hiccup decided to avoid it. They reached the cliff and he stood on the tip. Remembering a few years ago, while he was mad at the world thinking he could just jump off of here. "So, uh dad. What could come for me"

"I have no idea"

Hiccup the sat down with Stoick beside. "So we just wait" Hiccup asked

"I guess so"

"Okay"

After a few seconds at looking at the horizon, Hiccup got bored. "So dad did you know mom was a mermaid"

"No" he chuckled

"How did you figure out"

"Oh that was a fun day"

_Stoick was waiting for Valka at their usual spot on the tip of the cliff. He then heard a voice "Stoick, Stoick"_

_He looked around and couldn't find the owner of the voice, knowing it was Val. "Where are you?" He asked_

_"Um, I have something important to tell you" she said_

_"Yeah, but where are you" he asked, he took steps back not knowing he was right off the tip, until it was too late._

_"STOICK" he heard her shout._

_He felt the waves crash on to him, but then he felt air, and arms around him. He opened his eyes to see Valka "Hey how did you get there so..."_

_He looked at her and she liked different, she was like when he first found her expect with a small band around her chest. "When did you..."_

_He sat directly to see that she had a tail. "Surprise" she squeaked _

_"You're a.. A mermaid"_

_"Yes" she responded "But please don't be mad, I would have told you sooner. But then I remembered that my parents sent me to keep me safe, because things in Berk were going worse. And.." She stopped as Stoick kissed her "So you're not mad"_

_"No" he responded "I love you even more"_

_He the saw that she was Glowing and her tail disappeared leaving once again naked. "Here" he said taking off his "You need it more than I do"_

_They both laughed remembering the first day they met._

"Mom saved you from the currents and then you kissed her"

"Yes"

"This is extremely wierd, but I guess it's reality. "

He sense his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out "Who's that" asked his father

"I think it's a text from Heather"

He looked at the screen and opened the message.

_**Hiccup their bringing the dolphin early, I'm home and you know how far it is, could you let the dolphin in. That would be awesome thx.**_

"Dad, I have to go" Hiccup altered

"What happened"

"There's this new dolphin their bringing in and Heather isn't there."

"What about your carrier"

"I'll be right next to the docks, that's where they leave the new dolphins" he claimed off the cliff.

Stoick was left still sitting on the cliff "I hope you're okay,Val" he whispered into mid air, before standing up and going home.

**Oiooiooioooo**

Hiccup made it to the dock on time seeing the machine, on a boat, lifting a dolphin and placing it in. A man inside the control center waved to him saying "This is the 'Nightfury, he may be vicious to the others,keep him isolated. I left papers on the table for your boss."

"Okay thanks" Hiccup responded, as he saw the boat leave. He kneeled on the dock, touching the glass cage "Hey there"

"Leave me alone, you human. My mission is ruined and Berk is now in terrible danger because of me"

Hiccup was confused, had he just heard that dolphin talk and say something about Berk. "Uh, did you just talk"

The dolphin looked at straight into his eyes "Hiccup, it's you."

"What" he stood up walking backwards "How do you know my name? How can you talk? How can I understand you?"

He kept walking backwards until he slipped and fell into he water "Ahhhhh"

He opened his eyes under the water, and he tried to swim up but he couldn't. As if something was pulling him under. He was running out of air, he opened his mouth and ate some some water. He then stopped, and closed his mouth. _Wait I just talked to a dolphin and my mom is a mermaid. Aren't I supposed to..._he thought, but was cut off by some glowing underwater.

His shirt disintegrate along with the rest of his clothes. He felt his legs being compressed together. Inch by inch something joined them. He could no longer feel his toes anymore, but he could see them either. Green glow was coming from his charm, as small strands started to surround him. For a moment all he saw was green, and then black. He then felt tiny spikes emerging from his Tail, and he opened his eyes. He still saw green but now it was starting to diminish, it went into his bracelet. The charm opened, being the first time it had done that, and the green glow got swallowed into it. He gasped and didn't feel like dying. He took a deep breath and he could breath, under water! But what astonished him the most was the shimmering green tail that had replaced his human legs.

**So that's the end, of this chapter. Little but of Stalka here and there and he's going to meet Astrid. Really appreciate reviews,thanks. I got ten with my first chapter, I think that's a new record.**

**123456789**

**Review Responses**

**Guest-It was the first chapter, but I'll make it more exciting as the story goes on.**

**Divenuer-Thanks so much, hope you liked this chapter**

**guest-Will try to, thanks **

**(I'm sorry if I get This wrong, so I'll shorten it) **

**Jedipirate1234-thanks for thinking that my story is interesting, and well I updated**

**Zamble-I have had this idea for a while too, I've gone through multiple drafts as how the story would go. Just for this chapter I changed about half of it three times. The first chapter was about ten different drafts, but I finally decided on one.**

**Misaki-Thank. You. So. Much.**

**Midnightsky0612-THANK YOUUU**

**heather2200-Well you saw what happens, he's a **_merman_

**Fragments of Imagination-thanks :D**

** - You are my lucky ten, yayayaya. And as you can see I did continue.**

**123456789**

**GOD BLESS YOU.**

**The Lord confides in those who fear him; he makes his covenant known to them. My eyes are ever on the Lord, for only he will release my feet from the snare.**

**Psalm 25:14-15 NIV**


	3. A Mermaid's Tail

**I'm back.**

Hiccup looked at his tail, that had replaced his fins "Woah"

"Step one done. Now Hiccup get me out of this cage" the dolphin commanded

Returning his attention to the talking dolphin, he swam over there. "You came for me. Because of my mom right"

"Yes, Valka requested you immediately. Now get me out of this cage so we can go"

"Who are you anyways?" Hiccup asked moving a little back, trying to not fall onto the floor.

"You don't recognize me?"

"Nope, should I"

"No, of course you shouldn't. what was I thinking? I mean I am your birth buddy"

"My what?"

"The little fish on your charm, yeah that's me"

Hiccup looked down at his charms and remebered "Oh right your like my personal pet, right"

"I wouldn't put it that way, more like your best friend you're stuck with for the rest of your life."

"Okay, then. What's your name?"

"I don't have a name"

"What do you mean you don't have a name"

"Only their best friend can name the birth companion. Since you were too young to speak you never gave me one"

"Hmmm, I know Night"

"What no I hate that, they've tried to call me that for years."

"Charlie"

"No"

"Scout"

"What am I a dog"

"Pepperoni"

"Do I look like a food'

"Oh, I know Toothless. Since you hide your teeth."

"Hey, I actually like that"

"Cool, then Toothless it is"

"Now with that settled can you get me out of here" he stammered

"Alright, alright" Hiccup said swimming to the top.

His head reached the surface, and he was now cold. "How do I get up there" he asked

"I don't know, but you have to to get me out."

"Now let me see" Hiccup grabbed on to one of the poles and pulled himself up. He splatted on the dock. "There, made it"

He felt his legs separate and he stood up. "You're naked" Toothless commented between chuckles

"No, no. Why didn't I remember this. And there are cameras in there. What am.I going to do"

He looked around, along with Toothless. "Look on the end, there's clothes there" Toothless suggested

At the start of the dock was a towel. "That's just a towel"

"You wanna go in their naked"

"No"

"Then"

"Fine" he went to the start of the dock and wrapped the towel on his lower portion

HE ran to the office and opened the door. "Key, key, key" he looked down the row of keys they had

Then finally he reached one that said _REEF CAGE. _Taking the key he ran back outside. "Finally" Toothless commented

"It was like two minutes"

"But it felt like an eternity, open it"

Hiccup kneeled next to the lock, with his towel falling off. He unlocked but needed to press the button to make it open. He pressed it and the cage started to lift. "Finally free" he heard Toothless say from below.

Hiccup saw him jump from the water "Come on we have to make it to Berk!" Toothless exclaimed, jumping around

"Wait" Hiccup jumped into the water. He then realized his tail had instantly grown "That was fast"

"Yeah" Toothless said as he went next to him "Let's go"

"Okay" Hiccup held one of Toothless fins and start to swim to Berk.

The swim was pretty long. "Are we there yet?" Asked Hiccup

"No" responded Toothless

"Now"

"No"

"Now!"

"No?! I'll tell you when we're close"

With that Hiccup shushed, for a while. Ideas started to go into his head, like if they didn't like him, if he got killed, if he got banished, if he..."Hiccup don't get nervous" he heard Toothless say

"How did you know that?" asked Hiccup

"Your tail it's pale purple"

"My what.." He saw his tail it was pale purple, but it was changing to a dark green "How did my tail just do that?"

"Your tail Hiccup changes by your emotions, the color it has is your emotions. But don't worry that'll 2 in about a day or two. It's just your baby tail"

"My baby what?"

"Yes, merpeople go through several tail changes. When there born they have their baby tails, so mothers know what to do since they can't talk. As youngsters they have a sort of standard tail, which mostly is their favorite color. Then as teenagers, you either one of these two: The bumpy tail or the adult tail. The bumpy one is when your scales are adjusting to your new body. But you adult tail is the main tail with jewels you have earned during your life. As adults you have the warrior tail. Sleek and simple, but still having a bling of your life jewels."

"What do you mean by the jewels?"

"The jewels are earned during your sea animal training, in which you earn to bond with your buddy. I don't know if your mother is going to make you take that though."

"Cool"

Toothless swam a little more until "Hiccup welcome to Berk"

The village was simple. Coral houses, clam shell malls, and merpeople everywhere. The houses had coral growing up into the ocean top. There were multiple shops "Woah" Hiccup commented

"Night, Night, Night you're back" they heard someone say.

They turn to see a blue green seahorse "How did it go" she asked

"Great Stormfly, this is Hiccup" Toothless commented pointing to him with his fin.

"Your majesty" she said with a nod

"Wait,What" Hiccup said

"Stormfly, where did you go girl" they heard a feminine voice say.

"Who's that? What do you mean by-"

"Oh that must be Astrid" she spoke louder "Astrid over here"

They see a shadow until a mermaid comes out behind some coral. She had her hair in a braid on the side, and a color changing tail that changed against the sunlight. "There you are Stormfly" she said as she swam to them "Who is him?"

Astrid started to back away slowly "Don't worry, it's just Night's buddy" Stormfly assured

"Yeah, about that what do you mean -" Hiccup started to ask

"Wait" said Astrid "You can understand her?"

"Yes, can't we all. But what do you-"

"No, only there buddy can understand them unless they are part of the royal family" she said the last part slowly as she looked into his eyes "Hiccup? Is it really you?"

"Yes, but what do you mean by-?"

She hugged him before he could finish "I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered and she started to tear up.

**Astrid's in the game, along with Stormfly. Yaya. So sorry for the major delay had this huge writer's block, had to ask my writing major friend what to do. Hehe. I here I am once again, starting to update. Also PM person thanks for the alert. I know, again I'm sorry for the late update.**

**Now for Review responses**

**Dylan-As you can see I am trying to. As you can see with Astrid and Stormfly, they are.**

**Hpnarutardsjedipirate1234-I did it! Hopefully. Thanks for your support, though. And I think I spelled it right.**

**Misaki-Are you saying you're a mermaid. O_o. If you are just wondering how long do you live?**

**Fragments of Imagination-I thought the sooner the better. I actually don't know if I should tell him or not, you'll see.**

**Midnightsky0612-I know right. Hehe, thx for comment.**

**Guest-I know I need a Beta, been trying to look for one. Can't find anyone. Poooo. Good you recognize the film, but it's not the kind of sort. Like the ones that I do directly from a film is another one of my one shot series called 'Once Upon A Hiccup', I also have the Little Mermaid in it.**

**Divener-As you can see they will. Because I want them to, and bexause they have no choice. Heheh.**

**AngryHenry-I don't know. Wait maybe I did, or not. I'll call you when I know.**

**He-who-runs-into-walls-Your review was one helpful thing that wrote this chapter. Then devolved the whole system of the tails. You are an honorary reviewer. Thank you.**

**Dragontrainerboss-Just did, will try to make them sooner though. THANKS FOR LOVING IT. :)**

**That's all. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**For the word of God is alive and active. Sharper than any double-edged sword, it penetrates even to dividing soul and spirit, joints and marrow; it judges the thoughts and attitudes of the heart.**

**Hebrews 4:12 NIV**


	4. A Mermaid's Memory

**Heyheyhey.**

Hiccup was confused as why this girl was hugging him, very confused. She let go of him, but her hands were still on his shoulders. Moving her bang to the side she asked "What's wrong don't you remember me?"

He wasn't sure on how to answer this until Toothless signaled to something. She then let go of him and moved her bangs again, "Of course you wouldn't. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot, that uh"

"What?" Hiccup asked "Why should I remember you?"

"Um, it would be better if your mom explained it to you"

"Oh yeah and about that" Hiccup asked "What's the thing with 'Your majesty'"

"Why, uh"

"Hiccup" Toothless bumps in "You are the heir of Berk. Your mom is the Queen of Berk"

"I'ma what?"

"A prince"

"Seriously!?"

"Yes, now your mom must be waiting to see you after all these years. Let's go."

Toothless started to swim toward the biggest building of the street. It looked much like a huge palace with guards at the entrance. Toothless approached them, but they didn't move and just let him in. "I think we should go" Astrid commented

Hiccup nodded and they started to swim to the entrance. As soon as they were going to enter, two spears came in their way. "Who are you?" One questioned

"Don't talk to Prince Hiccup like that" Toothless retorted from inside "They're with me"

"We're sorry your majesty" they both said removing the spears. Astrid, Hiccup, and Stormfly passed following Toothless. "Woah" Hiccup said

Inside were tall walls of gold, they had pictures engraved to them. Most of mermaids, merman, and sea life. Few did include humans buy they were mostly unnoticeable. They passed a couple of doors, until they reached one with guards. Toothless asked "May I speak to the queen, I have an urgent message about my duty"

The guards nodded letting him in, "What now?" asked Hiccup

"Just wait"Astrid responded, as they both waited out the door. They heard mumbling from inside, and a gasp until Toothless appears ay the door. "Do you want to meet your mom?" He asked

Hiccup looked down and looked back up, nodded, and swam foward. He looked into the room seeing a large table, and at the end of it was a woman. Her hair was pulled back into three braids, with an orange and white swirl tail. With ruffles surrounding it, and every inch of each riffle was a small jewel. Next to her was a shark, hamerhead that is. "Cloudjumper, Night. May you please give us a moment" she asked, making the animals leave.

As soon as they left she said "Hello son"

Hiccup finally went back into the world he was in. He had drifted off as to how many times he had thought of this, of when he would meet his mom. Of how many times he wished for this and now it was happening. He just looked at her but didn't respond. "I know you have the right to be mad. You do. But it was the best choice for you." She said swimming closer to him "So.."

Hiccup cleared his throat and said "I'm surprised. I mean you know its a lot to take in. You don't find out everyday that your mother is some sort of mermaid queen."

"Well at least I'm not boring"

"True"

"It so nice to see you again, after all these years" she says cupping his cheek

Hiccup went into the nudge and leaned his head on to her hand. She looked at him and hugged him. "You have no idea, how I've longed to bs able to do this again. Only yesterday, you were this wee baby learning how to swim."

They let go and he asked "Mom, what did you do after I left. Why do people know who I am? I have multiple questions about my past. How was I born with legs?"

Valka looked at him "You weren't." She said silently

"What do you mean I wasn't?. Dad said you told him so."

"I lied to him, to protect you."

"From"

"Drago"

"Drago?"

"Yes, his family has been at war with mine for the past hundred years. That was also the reasons to how I met your father. Your grandparents wanted to make sure I was safe. I was keeping you here safe but something terrible occurred, that made you change your tail to legs, while I could contain it. I knew you would have to be at least fifteen to get it back and by then things would be better."

"But what happened"

**Random words**

_Little baby Hiccup was curled up in a blanket, in his mother's arms. He had a small poof of hair on his head and a tail. Hiccup coed as his mother laid him in a crib "My beautiful baby boy" she said running her fingers through his hair "Wish your father could meet you."_

_She saw Toothless swim around them. "Hello, so your buddy is sleeping isn't he" she giggled with the dolphin_

_Toothless did a circle around them again and again._

_Behind_ _her she heard a crash, and things started falling on to the ground. Chunks of the palace fell, and they started to almost hit the crib. She quickly to it, getting Hiccup in her arms. She swam out of the house evading the walls that were falling down. She finally reached outside, with Toothless, and saw the walls collapse. Finding what caused the destruction was none other than Drago on his blue whale. "Where is he" Drago asked_

_"Who?" Asked Valka_

_"Where is your son? You had a son with a human and he was born a couple days ago. Where?" Drago stopped and looked closer at her "Oh, so he wasn't born with legs. Surprising. But now he will be mine."_

_ to swim farther say as Toothless tried to make a distraction. "Why do you want my son?" She asked "Why?"_

_As they kept swimming Drago responded "He is the prophecy. __The one who was born from both worlds, shall have the power to finish the war. A great cost will cause both sides, but peace will be present from that day on.__ And I will destroy him."_

_"But what do you mean? He is a merman, he can't be a human" Valka said as she swam faster._

_"Lies! Everyone here knows that you have a love up at the surface." Drago directioned one of his sharks to where Valka was swimming to._

_Valka stopped as the shark was in front of her. She backed away to only realize she was surrounded by multiple sharks. "ANY LAST WORDS" Drago screamed_

_Before Valka could do anything, she saw that the sharks were falling into the ocean floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FIGHHT!" _

_Valka looked out in the distance and saw Toothless with several urchins. He signaled to the surface, Valka swam up. She didn't care of what was coming after her, until she saw Hiccup was glowing. "What?" She questioned _

_She looked into the blanket and no longer saw a tail fin, but two legs. "No, we have to get you up to surface" she swam faster._

_She soon reached the surface to see him breath again. "Do you feel better?" She asked_

_Hiccup just looked at her while he picked up his foot. He tried touching his toes, but failed. "Oh you little creature, you almost scared me for a moment." She chuckled _

_She looked down below and saw a huge whale approaching, she looked at her son. She frowned and said "I am so sorry for this, but it's for the greater good"_

_She slowly covered Hiccup and swam to the coast, throughout the way she thought how Hiccup had done that. She looked at his charm bracelet and opened it while he swayed in a little pack around her. "Now you" she said opening the charm "As long as he wears you he will not be able to change to merman form, unless he knows the truth. Which he will not since you will keep his memories hidden until I release them. For a mermaid never forgets, but you son need to."_

_She slowly placed on of her tail's jewel in it and closed it. She wraps it on Hiccup's wrist, and neared the shore to his father._

**Random words**

"And it's time for you to know the truth" she got his charm bracelet opened it and placed her thumb on the center. She released it and out came a black and red jewel, "He may now know"

Hiccup looked down at the charm bracelet and images began to appear of his mother. Then of Astrid, of Toothless. He soon was sucked into them.

**Random words**

_He was in a bubble floating into the surface, when he was caught. "It's a boy your majesty. It's a boy." He heard a woman say_

_He looked down at the tail and at the woman in front of him. He giggled as his legs appear "Oh my, your Majesty."_

_"Yes, Cami." He tried to giggle again but quickly shut his mouth._

_"The prince is...well was..or" she says as she hands him to her, while he was starting to go purple._

_"He..." Valka looked at the legs go back to a fin "You can change?"_

_Valka looked up at Cami, who's face was confused. "Up to all this, you have never told us who the father is. You told us it had been on your trip, and that he couldn't be here because he had problems getting here. Is he a human?"_

_Valka looked at him and nodded. She went through the little ball of hair he had on top, while he giggled. "So what's his name?" Cami asked_

_"His name is...Hiccup"_

_"Hiccup?"_

_"Yes, my Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Prince of Berk" she raised him and kissed his little forehead._

**Random words**

_"__**Hiccup!"**__ Valka screamed_

_She saw her baby, turning purple while rolling in the crib. "Revert, Hiccup change back" she pleaded as she picked him up._

_The tail was recreated in which Hiccup now breathed once more. "Don't scare me like that" she said as she hugged him_

**Random words**

_Hiccup was playing with Toothless, as his mother saw him from a side. They were in the open ocean, where most babies were trained. He giggled as they went faster. Being about three days old, Toothless had helped him keep his legs in. They kept going faster, until they bumped into something. "Woahhhhh" Hiccup said as he went back_

_What they had bumped into wasn't an it, but a sea horse and baby girl. She had bright blue eyes, with two braids. She had a blue shirt on and a silver necklace with a yellow charm at the end. "Oweewe" she said as she touched her head._

_Her seahorse rubbed the girls head. Hiccup looked curiously at her, which she looked back. She turns and swims more toward him, right in front of his face. She punched his arm and giggled, moving back. Hiccup rubbed his arm and started to wail a little. She looked worried at him and looked into his eyes. He saw sorrow and stopped crying. _

_From there they doesn't the whole afternoon together._

**Random words**

_The day after was when Drago hit, bringing in all the trouble._

**Random words**

Things cleared in his head as he put things into play. He was great friends with Astrid. He could change into his legs whenever he wanted. He remembered everything, from his childhood to this morning. "Woah" he said as he looked at hsi mother

"I know it's a lot to take in. I know you won't understand it all. But Hiccup, I just..."

"Mom, I get it. I remember. I remember you. I remember Astrid. Though my stay was like three days, they felt like forever right now. I'm Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third of Berk."

**Okay, hey hey hey. So thus was mostly flashbacks, but it will be furthered up more in the future.**

**Review Responses**

**Midnightsky0612- I will try to squeeze some in in the future, but it won't be the main thing. I mostly liked to be a little more Valka/Hiccup family bond. I notice I really like this since I have like three stories about it. Heheh.**

**Dylan-Yup, they are buddies as explained in the flashback. About the mermaid thing, in ny story it took Valka like two minutes. Hehhe, but in real life I haven't got a clue.**

**Divenuer-She is one of my favorite characters too. Considering my top human five goes like this 1)Hiccup 2)Valka 3)Stoick 4)Astrid 5)Ruffnut. Yeah Ruff is just hilarious.**

**Dragontrainerboss-Thanks so much, I mostly get told that my writing is confusing. But you think I have a talent, I should have a taken a writing major. JK, I'm more into music. I just like writing for fun.**

**Guest-Yes it is. Had an afternoon of watching Aquamarine, Barbie in a Mermaid Tail 1/2, and Barbie as the Pearl Princess. Yeah I like mermaid movie and Barbie movies.**

**Kuronique Misaki-Yup they do know each other. Flashback sequence. I know why can't we all change into mermaids.**

**Hpnarutardsjedipirate1234-Yaya, hopefully I spelled it right this time too. As for how they know each other, well that was explained in the flashbacks.**

**Guest (2)-I'm sorry for making you confused, but hopefully this cleared it up for you. So I made it that mermaids remember everything. I really got the inspiration for Toothless ecause I saw an old friend of mine and he used to want to be a dolphin trainer. HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE SOONER.**

**Poposee-I'm sorry for making you think of the Barbie movie, but this is just inspired by it. Thanks for liking the bible quotes. As said before I will try to update so sooner.**

**I haven't been uploading sooner becuase I've been sick, had like seven projects, three exams, and two presentations. Yeah I gotta busy life. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**God's voice thunders in marvelous ways; he does great things beyond our understanding. He says to the snow, 'Fall on the earth,' and to the rain shower, 'Be a mighty downpour.'**

**Job 37:5-6 NIV**


End file.
